hatchimals_are_hatchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatchimals All Stars Movie
'Hatchimals All Stars '''is the first movie in the Hatchimals franchise. Synopsis ''A Hatchy Adventure like No Other! Wait, what? All the the Hatchimals are starting to disappear ! And only Penguala, Cheetree, Draggle and Puppit remain. Well...until they meet the legendary Team Hatch! Though they aren't gone yet, they are still in trouble!? So with their friendship combined and with the help of some new friends, let's go get the other Hatchimals back! Plot The movie opens up with Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) narrating about her life in her home, Hatchtopia. Puppit jumps out of a bush and says good morning to Penguala. Cheetree asks the two what's up, then Puppit makes a joke with the sky, which makes the three start laughing. Meanwhile, Draggle is skateboarding with his best friend, Farrow. Characters Hatchimals Main * Penguala * Cheetree * Draggle * Puppit * Zebrush * Penguala * Tigrette * Draggle * Pandoo (debut) * Farrow (debut) Minor * Snailtail * Mer-Unikeet (cameo) * Kittycan (cameo) * Chickchaff (cameo) * Owlicorn, Season 1 (cameo) * Hummingbear (cameo) * Owlicorn, Season 2 (cameo) * Hiphatch (cameo) * Hamstar (cameo) Pixies Main * Scarlet (debut) * Polar Penelope (debut) * Glittering Gracie * Giggling Gwen (debut) Minor * Blissful Bree (debut, cameo) * Polar Piper (cameo) * Crystal Cassie (cameo) * Wishing Star Willow (cameo) Villains * The Dark Pixie/Darcia (debut) Voice Actors * Katie Griffen as Zebrush * Stephany Seki as Penguala (Hatchimals Webseries) * Robert Tinkler as Tigrette * Bryn McAuley as Draggle (Hatchimals Webseries) * Andrea Libman as Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) and Puppit ** Chantal Strand as Puppit (singing) * Kira Tozer as Cheetree **Philece Sampler as Cheetree (singing) * Sam Vincent as Draggle (AIH) and Snailtail * Tara Strong as Scarlet * Allegra Clark as Pandoo * Erin Mathews as Polar Penelope * Ingrid Nilson as Glittering Gracie * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Gliggling Gwen * Diana Kaarina as Darcia (Dark Pixie) * Matt Hill as Farrow Songs * Anything is Possible - Sung by Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) * We're Fired Up - Sung by Cheetree, Puppit, Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia), and Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) * Brighter - Sung by Zebrush and Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) * Saving the Hatchimals - Sung by the Pixies * Anything is Possible (Reprise) - Sung by the full cast * The HatchiRap (Credit Song) * Always be Together - Sung by Polar Penelope (Credit Song) Trivia * This is the first movie from Hatchimals to use CG animation. * This movie uses two different kinds of animation, the Adventures in Hatchtopia animation and CG animation. * The mid credit scene features Snailtail as a news reporter telling everyone the Hatchimals have been saved thanks to Team Hatch and the main four. * There is a short called Epic Gaming Session that premiered before the movie, starring Draggle, Farrow and Cheetree. Quotes To see the quotes, click here. Merchandise To see the merchandise, click here. Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Gallery Coming Soon ! Category:Movies Category:Adventures in Hatchtopia